Bird in a cage (Discontinued)
by Yoonggi
Summary: Re-telling of the life that Sōma and Erina had and their relationship before the events of Shōkugeki No Sōma: After Years. [Re-written version.] [Manga events are included] [Multi-ships] [Prequel]
1. Old Chapter 1

Bird in a cage

* * *

What is it that I have to give for a life without worries?

No expectations,

No doubts,

No fear,

Just pure freedom…

My name is Nakiri Erina. Heiress of the Nakiri group, a renowned chef and granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon, a trapped girl with the curse of this wretched thing people would praise me for having: "The God Tongue". I loathe myself for being born with this gift. My own father who didn't even show the slightest of compassion when it came to me making my own decisions; never once have I felt the loving touch of a parent as I was told that my mother, Nakiri Eiko has gone missing after a plane crash when I was just an infant. It all happened quick…

And here I stood at this prison,

This cage,

This hell I call 'home' here in the Nakiri Estate…

From out of the windows can I see those who truly have their freedom, those who live side by side with their friends and enjoy the wonders of cooking, oh how I would give anything just to be normal. To truly live, to not have anyone telling me what I should do, what I should be, and what I'll be. By the window I sat with envy, my very being coursing with yearning, just to live freely outside this cage…

That was when _he_ held his outstretched hand to me…

That is when I saw a glint of hope that I could start anew…

Yukihira Soma…

My savior, the hot-spirited young man who engraved himself unto my memory, never will I forget the words he said to me as he reached out to me, to finally unlock my shambles that have held me for so long…

" _Let's run… I don't care wherever the hell the world takes us, but I will protect you Nakiri! This isn't the life you wanted, you've already told me… So please, take my hand and let's run!"_ his voice entrapped my heart, the drumming beat of it seems to ripple across my chest, making me feel _warm_ was this what it mean by _truly living_? To finally be given this opportunity to be happy.

Without second thoughts, I yielded to my desires. I grabbed onto his outstretched hand and we ran from the world. People at the Polar Star Dormitory approved of his actions, and have since promised to take care of me as long as I needed. It was a blissful feeling, to finally be able to set foot without bodyguards, without people submitting to me upon first contact.

With only happiness welling inside myself I was overcome with relief that I will now not have to worry about anyone else trying to intrude my life. After the events of me running away, my father became furious, he was out to get me and to claim Totsuki as his own empire.

The members of the Polar Star Dormitory were unfazed, never yielding to my father's demands or threats. They all stood their ground for me. Especially Yukihira Soma, at the face of hell he stood bravely, not the least bit of fear can be seen from him. All that he projected was _courage_ and what my father projected was _fear_ to instill fear and to brainwash the so-called "diamonds in the rough" he called to the students that absentmindedly followed his instructions, those students which were afraid and at the same time enticed by his sweet words of promise.

It all ended in a standstill after that. The recurring events happened in a flash before I could fully comprehend them. At this moment where I now stood,

Three months after Yukihira Soma saving me from my nightmare…

The nightmare was finally over.

There we all stood proud and tall, the battle between who will reign over Totsuki was finally concluded. Amidst the crowd of cheering students stood Yukihira Soma, a small smile played on his lips as our eyes met, those golden orbs of his faltered for a bit as they met my amethyst ones.

A resounding thud then echoed throughout the area,

Yukihira Soma collapsed from the exhaustion of the final battle between Central and Totsuki's saviors…

The saviors from Totsuki rushed by his side, Tadokoro-san who was frantic, Aldini-kun who kept on saying to an unconscious Yukihira that he will never forgive him if he backed away from their fated _duello_ , Doujima-senpai and Saiba-sama fondly looked over to Yukihira and his father carried him off to the hotel that we were staying on the island.

Night came by quick, I was curious myself and snuck out to meet up with Yukihira Soma. He must be famished, the other's said all he needed was rest, but I couldn't forgive myself if the sole person who saved me from my life at the Nakiri estate would wound up waking alone.

I quietly tiptoed by his side on the bed, sat there and caressed his cheek with my hand. He stirred awake and all that I could feel was my ears and heart exploding with embarrassment… What had possessed me to do this?

"Oh, Nakiri… Hehe, I didn't expect you to be here…" he said meekly, a small grin plastered on his tired face.

"Idiot." I coldly rebuffed him and his ideas, but it was a farce myself couldn't hold the emotion anymore. I felt my eyes welling up, my breath hitched and I felt my knees go out. I was sobbing, sobbing for the first time on someone whom I owe this wonderful life I have now to.

He panicked a little, and insisted that he's all fine and that I shouldn't blame myself. My, my, was he getting full of himself by the more time I spend with him. I giggled while he nervously chuckled back and scratched his nose.

"Say Nakiri…" the silence between us was then broken when he spoke. I looked at him and saw him looking above the ceiling, hands on his head and was deep in thought.

"What is it now Yukihira?" I asked, feeling the exhaustion myself. I stretched out my limbs and yawned. Though as I was yawning I felt something soft pressed against my lips.

The world then exploded with a myriad of colors. I've read from the shoujo manga's that Hisako brings me that this was it felt like being _in love_ that there are more things you'd feel, see and experience with the person that you love with all your heart. The blissful moment was electric, there was a buzzing afterwards and we both looked at each other in embarrassment. Yukihira Soma, for his audacity and sheer sass was now being crumbled down to bits after that stunt he pulled.

We were at a loss for words, for one, I didn't expect for him to _kiss_ me. And second, all that I felt afterwards was longing, yearning for another taste of his lips…

I read his facial expression and it held fear, doubt but there was also an overwhelming of happiness and relief washing over it.

Life is surely strange,

Especially when it came to love,

"Nakiri I-I didn't know what came over me-" he held his hands out, panicking and desperately looking for the right words to say. I silenced him with a passionate kiss of my own, tugging at his collar and pressing our faces closer to close the gap.

The world felt so right in his touch, we intertwined out hands, hugged and even shortly took a nap together. All that remained afterwards is contentment; that this is paradise, in his arms, in this heavenly moment that I will forever cherish with Soma.

"Nakiri… I've been meaning to tell you…" he started out with a husky voice, holding me closer and hugging me a little tighter. I softly squirmed out of his grasped and faced him, my face just below his cheek and my eyes looking up at him.

"What is it… Soma?" I asked, laced with a feeling that is alien to me, I admit that it had to be _lust_ but whatever it may be I did not care for it at all on this moment.

He gulped and bumped out foreheads closer, his eyes now looking over to me with such passion and love.

"I love you…" it was too good, I was in a state of high for happiness. I melted at those words and he seemed so happy to the point of tears as well. My eyes again welled up for a second time, snuggling closer to this boy that became my savior. I rested my head on his shoulders and smiled.

"I love you too… Only you… Yukihira Soma…"

~ End

* * *

 **A:U: Well that went well I hope? I'm going through a rough phase in my life at the moment, I recently have been experiencing so much self-hate, depression and just all curled up in a ball and hurled itself at me in one go. But fret not dear readers! Writing is my outlet and escape from reality… Hey, we might not all be winners at life, but in my story, I can at least write my own ending.**

 **~ LemmonWriter**

 _Cheers to a happy life!_


	2. Old Chapter 2

_*Review Response*_

 **Hachi000: very nice and i hope that u would continue this good story.**

 _ **[My pleasure! I would also plan to continue this story hehe, I hope you'll review more!]**_

 **Hinate: Sorina Forever... that was really sweet amazing... when i read ur penname lol was sure it'll be a lemon and anyways it was amazing... pure and true love :D**

 _ **[Awwww thank you! Hehe, I really hope I can do better for you guys, and I'm also doing my best to make this as realistic as possible in the incoming future chapters ;) ]**_

 **Exercariver: Can't stop this grinning . And this story up for more chapter? If so, count me in for more chapter.. Even the M rated ver. will be welcomed.**

 _ **[Hehe, you're too much man, and yup! I'll be posting more updates on chapters for this story, although I still don't know if I'll ever make this M rated? I guess my poor little o'l heart ain't ready for that yet xD]**_

 **ChaosOmega8: I think instead of Angst, shouldn't this be Hurt/Comfort ? The second half was too good to be considered Angst.**

 _ **[Huh, I never thought it from that perspective. Thank you for your constructive criticism though! I'll look up into what angst really means and try to weigh down if I'll change it or not.]**_

 **Shinigami: I'm crying. This fic is amazing. I hope you would write more in the future.**

 _ **[I'm crying too by just the amount of reads, reviews and followers I got from this. Thank you so much! I promise to do better and improve myself in the future hehe xD]**_

 **Captainkwakkie: More sorina plz**

 _ **[That, you shall get my friend ;) ]**_

 **Karuto oo: OMG SO ROMANTIC**

 _ **[Hehe, did I manage to nail that? Well thanks! I was really really inspired at the time]**_

 _ **Anyway, onto the story!**_

* * *

Kiss it better

* * *

I was contented in _his_ arms. Yukihira Soma, this boy whom I just professed my love to had already been dozing off peacefully. I held back a fit of giggles upon hearing him talking about cooking in his sleep. _He never ceases to amaze me…_ I giggled and pressed my lips on his adorable forehead.

I groggily woke up and reached out for my smart phone only to have in blaring on the screen and the time read "3:00 AM" I groaned and struggled for a while, being entrapped in Soma's arms really seem good at first, but oh boy, getting out was a huge pain. I tried to gently pry away my lithe body, but I then saw a distressed look on his face, still clinging onto me whilst I was shuffling around the bed.

 _This is pointless, but I'm really hungry…_

I tried moving around a little more hard this time, putting in more effort. After a few minutes of finding a right window, I managed to yank my body off of Soma, tumbling down the bed with a thud. I nervously looked at him, seeing as he was mumbling something and was looking worst by the second.

" _Mmm… Don't…" Huh? What did was he saying?_ It was probably nothing, and I quietly tiptoed my way out of the room when I reached for the doorknob with a creak he suddenly woke up, tiny droplets of water in his eyes and him panting.

"Not this again…" aloud I heard from him, sweating and quickly wiping his tears before looking up at me with an indignant look in his fiery golden eyes. It was still dark, but he could see me clearly by the small lamp that he keeps on open at night.

"W-What are you doing Nakiri?" he asked, I could've sworn I heard a slight hint of annoyance in his tone but I ignored it. He looked at me as if I was convicted of some crime. I felt guilty, but this isn't that big of a deal, we both didn't have dinner to begin with…

"I was on my way to get something to eat, we both hadn't had dinner yet. Do want to come along?" I offered, but he shook his head, and went back under the covers. I sighed, feeling a rumbling in my stomach.

"Wait!" _honestly, this boy is going to be the death of me_. I looked back and see him propping up his elbows and resting his head on the headboard, clearly I could see he was still distressed.

"Did I say anything weird earlier?" he asked me, I nodded and he looked at me with _those_ eyes. It irked me to press on, but the emptiness of my stomach was really putting me off the right mind. I resisted the urge to scold him for keeping me here for long, and instead went back to the covers with him. He put on a sad look on his face and tried to look away, I quickly turned his face to look at mine and saw him with a _strained_ look in his eyes.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?" I asked carefully, I felt him gripping the edges of the blanket tightly, balling his fists and still refusing to meet my eyes. I was losing patience, but I really can't eat knowing the Soma was distressed about something.

"You were mumbling something about 'Don't go' in your sleep." I stated, crossing my arms. I wasn't in the mood for him not talking about _it_ with me, like hell am I going allow my _l-l-l-lover…_ to feel this sad. _Okay so it hadn't sunk into me yet that the feeling's just mutual_.

" " _oh my goodness, he really isn't talking._ I pinched the bridge of my nose, seeing as Soma was still not talking about it. I decided to not press on, hoping that reverse psychology would work. I inwardly hoped that he would speak when I reached for the doorknob.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _And he still hasn't spoke up!_ I must've closed the door too harsh, irritation was a bad thing. I quickly grew worried and went back to the room after a few steps. There I saw him sitting by the window and looking at the stars in boredom. _Seriously, there's something wrong with him… He's usually… You know… Annoying, loud, cocky as hell and he even cracks jokes at the most inappropriate of times!_

"Nakiri… I'm not so sure about what's going to happen about you know… us." I felt my stomach churning, the hunger faded and it was soon replaced by a sense of dread. I felt light headed and gently sat down by his bed.

"Soma… Y-you aren't sure you say…" I said aloud, I took labored breaths and gently placed my hand on his, caressing his balled up fists.

"It's not that I regret what I said. I meant every word. But I'm not so sure what will happen to your reputation if… you know-" I looked at him with bewilderment, him awkwardly scratching the back of his neck while squeezing my hand a little bit bashfully.

 _Was he that nervous… all that worrying just for my reputation?_

I laughed and clutched my stomach, not caring about the loud groan that he let out. Soon after he laughed along with me, probably catching up on what I wanted him to know from the start.

"You really don't care about me just being your run-of-the-mill diner cook?" he asked with those sincere eyes of his.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Of course I care about _you_ more than I care about some lame reputation. In fact, I really wanted to get rid of my damn reputation! Too many expectations and them worshipping my tongue, I mean… Isn't that just dumb-" not realizing that I was ranting out he silenced me by capturing my lips.

"Sorry, I was just worried that you'll leave me for someone better. I'm sorry for doubting you." He added, flustered as he grinned. I return the same reaction and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Hey, if I find you cheating on me… I'll tell you on Saiba-sama" I half-heartedly warn him. But it was true, I wasn't going to let some girl steal him away from me. I guess I'm the jealous type, but only because he's such a nuisance and I also want to spare any poor girl who'll fall for this idiot.

"By the way, why were you leaving earlier?" he pouted at me! The nerve of this guy, although I find it cute… _Aggggh resist his temptations Erina, you're the one in control!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"I 'was' hungry, but then you got all needy and dramatic so I couldn't eat without feeling bad."

"Wah! Needy? Oi don't get the wrong idea Nakiri-" _oh yeah, I forgot that he still calls me by my surname_

"Soma, just call me Erina will you?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. This boy is just hopeless. I groaned and see him blushing.

"Eh hehe… About that, do you want me to call you that publicly or when we're alone?" I was confused at first, why is he doing this? I tilted my head and got what he was implying. I really could be smart and dense at the same time…

I noticed that our hands are still intertwined. I happily smiled and looked at him in the eyes, trying to read what he's thinking about. I gently touched our foreheads together, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Hey… It's going to be alright, we'll tell them in the morning, is that alright with you?" he nodded and I didn't notice that the sun is about to shine up. My hunger eventually died down and we both agree to get some more sleep.

"Erina…" he breathed out, snuggling closer to me. The chilly morning wind hit us both causing us to huddle closer together.

I giggled and kissed his forehead as he dozed off to dream land. I looked out the window and smiled contently.

 _So this is what it means to love someone…_

 _~ End_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Oh my goodness thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to my little story! I hope to write more and will be more than happy to read all of your reviews, short or not, it kinda gives me inspiration to write more you know? Hehe, see you all next chapter!**_


	3. Notice: Sequel

Hey all! Just a short notice for you all that followed my story, I am officially concluding Bird in a cage and have made a sequel! Please check out my sequel for it "My Dearly Beloved" any unanswered question will be posted there and I will tie-in suppose to be source material for Bird in a cage, I hope you would all be there to support my work, reviewing and receiving notices from you guys means a lot to me.

P.S: For anyone who didn't know me, I am also LemmonWriter, I've decided to change my name (cause reasons, people thought i write smuts xD)


	4. STORY UPDATE NOTICE:

Hey there! So here's a small notice incoming for you guys:

The story will get a complete overhaul. I'm currently editing out a few chapters so that the story is more formatted and easier to understand! I'll remove this chapter once I've updated the other chapters! Please stay around before then, I really appreciate all your support!

Anyway, another update for my other stories:

Cherry Hunt: Acente! – Will also be getting a complete overhaul and update, I'll keep you posted and updated on it once I get started

Status: It's Kinda Complicated: - Will be continued and be done minor tweaks.

NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT!

I will be re-writing Bird In A Cage! It's still connected to After Years, but the story would focus more on what happened in the manga and what's currently happening. So check it out when I update that. I know plenty of you all like my works ;) Love you guys!

 **P.S: Joichirou and Soma's mom will get a one shot story soon! I have so many ideas for this fandom that I just keep on popping them out of my laptop!**

Much love, False Ends


	5. Chapter 1

**A:N/ I promised and I will surely deliver! Hey guys! This is chapter 1 of the newly updated Bird In A Cage, I'll delete the other chapters soon after so please keep in mind, for the mean time, I'll keep them up and posted so you'll know that this story is an old one.**

 **Review if you can! (btw. Shokugeki no Soma: After years, is the sequel of this) For those new readers that are reading this for the first time, this story is will be part of the canonical universe of Shokugeki no Soma so expect spoilers in the manga and other small details that I will add in. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Collar Full

* * *

In between their hands lay a sense of excitement bubbling inside their chests. Soma was running through the halls of Tōtsuki with his girlfriend after they defeated the Elite Ten Council. Sōma was laughing like a mad man as he sped through with Erina in tow.

"Oi Sōma! Where the heck are you taking me?!" she panicked, being dragged by the boy in front of her isn't much of a fun ride.

'Not that I'm complaining though…' she giggled when she saw Sōma's goofy smile. He reassured her that they were going somewhere 'special'. It was a hero's welcome back for the rebels that fought against Azami's regime. Students that passed by the two newly crowned first and second seats gushed at the cute couple.

"Ohh that's Sōma-senpai!" A girl gushed out to her friend. Sōma overheard her calling out to him and quickly turned to wink towards the girl. A hard smack from Erina's hand met his cheeks when he tried to tease her by flirting with another girl, Erina pouted cutely at him before feigning to be mad.

"Oh come on! She just greeted me…" Sōma chuckled, rubbing the soreness of his cheek that was reddening from Erina's slap. His girlfriend was still silent, even when they reached their destination, Erina was still feigning to be angry at him.

'Alright, time to please angry tsundere-girlfriend!' he thought was huge grin plastered on his face. The nighttime helped in making the place that he set up for the two of them look all the more romantic, in front of them was a small picnic blanket and a basket nearby. Sōma took Erina's hand and led them to the special spot that he picked out just for the two of them.

"Erina, are you still mad at me?" Sōma used his best puppy-dog eyes and pouted towards his girlfriend, wanting to get her attention and get her in a cuddly mood.

"I don't know? Maybe you should ask that underclassman from earlier." She shot back haughtily, crossing her arms and pouting towards her boyfriend.

'Damn she's too adorable… And horrendously jealous…' he added in his mind on the list of things that he still didn't know about Erina. They had been an official couple not long after she and Sōma started dating. At first it was a simple night out with them going to a café to relax after a hard day of training, but as time went on, the two soon found themselves seeking each other's company more and more.

The two of them sat in silence, still waiting for the fireworks display to go off. Erina was still a little bit upset towards him, much to the red-haired teen's dismay.

"Hey what's that?" Sōma out of the blue, pointed towards a random direction at the sky. Erina fell for it and thought it was something, after nothing was seen on the direction where Sōma pointed at. She quickly turned around only to be met by a pair of soft lips pulling her in for a kiss.

The fireworks display soon started, Sōma and Erina were still lip-locked. The two teens embraced each other after months of being at each other's throats and it was a crazy moment for the two of them.

 _Their first kiss…_

Erina felt the buzzing on her lips as they parted for air. The night sky was lit up as the two of them held hands and leant on each other.

"I'm starting to love you even more, Dummy." Erina huffed, Sōma fondly smiled at her and tucked stray strand of her locks behind her ear before cupping her cheek and looking at her intently.

"I'm all yours." Sōma said passionately, pulling Erina in for another kiss. She grabbed his collar closer and pressed the two of them nearer each other, desperately wanting more and clinging to the other as if their life depended on it.

That was the day that the bird was finally set free of her cage. Erina Nakiri was now living her life to its fullest along with her boyfriend in all his goofy bravado.

~ End

* * *

 **A:N/ So how was it? Do you prefer longer fics or not? I'm still debating on whether I should make this story longer, or just short ficlets about Sōma and Erina's daily life as a newly official couple. Tell your thoughts to me via. review or PM if you have suggestions! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
